


Palavras no Ar

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Sinto muito, eu estou falando muito certo ? No meu vilarejo todo mundo reclamava disso”





	Palavras no Ar

Gabrielle falou quase o tempo inteiro enquanto elas cavalgavam para longe de Amphipolis. E também enquanto elas montavam acampamento na floresta entre cidades.

Xena continuou esperando ficar irritada com isso, no passado ela odiava quando algum homem no seu exército tinha esse hábito e ela era muito boa de achar maneiras de fazer com que eles se calassem. Mas de alguma maneira sentia diferente agora.

Lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse porque os seus últimos meses tinham sido marcados por silêncio, pela falta de pessoas. Mas também lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse a garota.

Suas idéias, piadas, teorias e sentimentos enchendo o espaço entre elas. De alguma maneira fazendo o ar da floresta menos frio. Os pensamentos que estavam sempre na mente de Xena sobre culpa e arrependimento sendo temporariamente substituídos pela voz dela.

“Sinto muito, eu estou falando muito certo ? No meu vilarejo todo mundo reclamava disso” Gabrielle disse do nada.

“Eu não me importo” Xena disse.

“Não precisa ser educada, eu estou bem ciente dos meus defeitos”

“Eu não diria algo se não verdade”

Por algum motivo essa resposta fez Gabrielle rir.

“Já te disseram que você é uma mulher muito peculiar ?”

“Olha quem fala”

Gabrielle riu novamente. E o ar entre elas parecia aquecido por isso. Também aquecido estava o seu coração.


End file.
